Steve !
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Steve avait gardé ses habitudes des années 40 : il ne jurait que par un bon vieux crayon et une bonne vieille feuille de papier. Tony faisait absolument tout le contraire, prétendant avoir " évolué avec la technologie " - OS, parodie d'une pub célèbre :p


**Titre :** _Steve !_

**Univers :** Avengers

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** K+ (parce que c'est un pairing gay, sinon il n'y a rien de choquant)

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Tony Stark / Iron Man & Steve Rogers / Captain America (IRONSHIELD!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steve !<strong>_

_OoOoOoO_

Steve avait gardé ses habitudes des années 40 : il ne jurait que par un bon vieux crayon et une bonne vieille feuille de papier. Tony faisait absolument tout le contraire, prétendant avoir « _évolué avec la technologie_ » : son seul outil se résumait à une tablette tactile, « _parce que le nouveau StarkPad Air vaut 100 fois mieux qu'un vulgaire bout de papier_ ». C'était là le principal désaccord entre Captain America et son petit ami Iron Man.

_OoOoOoO_

Lorsque le blond attrapait un crayon à papier et son carnet de dessins, le brun toussotait, faisant lever la tête de son compagnon.

- Steve ! Tu sais qu'il y a une application sur ton StarkPad qui te permet de dessiner ?

Alors Steve soupirait, mais préférait ne pas répondre.

_OoOoOoO_

Lorsque le soldat avait le nez plongé dans un livre, l'ingénieur lui massait soudainement les épaules pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Steve... faisait alors Tony sur un ton de reproche, dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pris le temps de t'installer une bibliothèque numérique entière sur l'application e-book si tu préfères toujours lire de vrais livres ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me télécharger tous ces livres, répondait alors le concerné en tentant de garder son calme, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé exprimer mon avis avant de te mettre cette idée dans la tête.

La conversation n'allait généralement pas plus loin, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de créer une grosse dispute à partir d'un sujet aussi futile.

_OoOoOoO_

Lorsque Captain America griffonait une rapide liste de course sur un bout de papier, Iron Man débarquait devant lui sans prévenir.

- Steve ! Tu as un mémo sur ton StarkPhone qui permet de noter ce genre de choses !

Le blond levait alors les yeux au ciel et prétextait l'excuse d'une course urgente pour échapper au débat.

_OoOoOoO_

Lorsque Steve se détendait en faisant des mots croisés, Tony lui collait sa tablette sous le nez pour lui montrer la version numérique de son passe-temps.

- Steve, peut-être qu'un jour tu feras au moins le petit effort de jouer sur un autre support, quelque chose de plus moderne... Et si tu testais le jeu Candy Crush ?

_OoOoOoO_

Sauf qu'un jour, Tony se retrouva dans une situation délicate.

Point de bataille contre un mortel ennemi. Non.

Il n'y avait plus de papier toilette.

- Steve ? s'exclama-t-il avec hésitation.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, avant que la voix de son petit ami ne s'élève.

- Un problème, Tony ?

- Oui : j'ai une panne de papier toilette.

Il entendit un bruissement de l'autre côté de la porte.

Juste après, le StarkPad du blond se glissa sous la porte. Avec, sur l'écran, l'image d'un rouleau de papier toilette.

Tony entendit un ricanement sortir de la bouche du Captain Farceur, puis des pas s'éloignant.

- Steve ? Steve ! cria-t-il.

Trop tard. Il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

><p><em>Suggestions de musique : <em>Erase This_ & _End Of The Dream_ d'Evanescence._

* * *

><p>(Écrit le 27 août 2014. Amélioré le 31 août 2014.)<p>

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Si vous avez reconnu la fameuse pub pour le papier toilette le Trèfle, alors vous avez gagné une énorme médaille en chocolat ! :D

Des mois que cette idée me trottait dans la tête ! Elle a finalement prit vie... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? x)

Je sais, mon Tony est plutôt chiant avec ses applications. XD Heureusement, Steve s'est vengé de la meilleure façon qui soit. Je l'imagine d'ailleurs très bien s'éloigner en rigolant comme un cachalot, une tête de troll dessiné des réseaux sociaux à la place de son visage.:p

**Dédicace spéciale à Florian, mon frère, pour son aide, et à Claire B, une amie du lycée, qui a insinué on ne sait comment cette idée dans mon esprit. x)**

Ah... Et c'est aussi ma 80ème fic sur ce site. * sabre le champagne * Ne vous battez pas, y en aura pour tout le monde ! * sort un délicieux glacé au chocolat du frigo, recette familiale x) *


End file.
